


Moved and Contented

by WinterHoney



Series: Felix and the tangled red strings [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Hyunjin, Felix's bestfriend and former love went home after being in overseas for 2 years. Felix's heart wavered.





	Moved and Contented

**Author's Note:**

> "To tell you honestly, I was afraid I might lose you..." Hyunjin started, Felix bitterly smiled. 

2 years, it has been two years since Hyunjin flew overseas to continue his studies. Felix haven't talk to him since then, he was busy on his own as well. He misses Hyunjin a lot but due to a lot of things, they weren't able to catch up with everything for the last two years. 

Hyunjin is Felix's bestfriend. It was him, Hyunjin, Eric, Hyunjoon and Sunwoo, friends since grade school until high school. Things suddenly went quite rough when Felix moved schools during the 2nd year of high school, it was even harder when Hyunjin became a bit distant and next thing they knew he was at the airport flying overseas. Out of all, Eric was the one who really didn't took it well, he sulked for months. Hyunjoon took it quite well, considering he was the most chill person in the group. Sunwoo didn't even budge, he was too focused with his girlfriend. Felix didn't knew what to react, he was a bit relieved he didn't need to deal with his feelings for two years and yes he did like Hyunjin. Quite a lot actually, it was since the 5th grade when Hyunjin saved his life after almost falling from the cliff and dying on the spot. He kept that in his heart and till then his feelings grew. 

He never did confessed, he knows Hyunjin would feel bothered and he would be rejected as soon as he called the boy. He knows Hyunjin too well so it was okay, he accepted his fate already. A couple of weeks later he found out that Hyunjin was in a relationship, he was cool about it but needless to say, he hates Hyunjin's girlfriend. Months later, Hyunjin came, crying, he asked "Am I not enough for her?", later that evening they kissed. Felix shuddered with the memory.

Ever since that day, Felix and Hyunjin had this weird relationship were they would casually kiss each other. It hurts Felix considering that Hyunjin doesn't really has feelings for him, it was like a friends with benefits thing without the rated r thing. He met Jisung, somehow forgot about Hyunjin, he really loved the squirrel looking boy. Hyunjin and Felix were still friends, close friends even but whenever the older crosses the boundaries of space, Felix would feel uncomfortable. Hyunjin intimdated Jisung, he's the most protective friend anyways but that quite took a toll on Jisung, they broke up after a couple of weeks. Hyunjin and Felix came back to square one with their unlabeled relationship after that. 

One day, Hyunjin cut it off saying he couldn't like and probably would never like Felix and sees him only as a friend; What hurts the most is he said that after he almost forced himself to Felix. Needless to say, Felix was crying and was traumatized with the experience. He was never been comfortable to any guys since then, Hyunjin was a jerk, yes, but Felix still loved him.  Hyunjin went abroad without a warning. 

2 years later, he met Changbin. He never felt loved the way Changbin loves him, even though he still feel bad for the latter whenever he gets too clingy and he feels uncomfortable, Changbin understood and they still stood strong for a year until he got the memo : 

_Felix~ Jinnie's coming back!_

Eric texted him. Although the latter is probably still sulking over Hyunjin's sudden leave, he was still excited to see Hyunjin. Felix went troubled, he didn't know how to react, he wasn't really sure whether he has fully moved on or not. Considering what happened years before, he still hasn't gotten over that trauma. 

Sunwoo was no longer part of the group after he got an argument with Felix and Eric. Sunwoo changed a lot, his attitude turned to worse and both boys were no longer able to tolerate such acts, Hyunjoon agreed with the decision after hearing what happened. He was busy having his summer job at his grandparent's watermelon farm and after hearing the news about Hyunjin he excitedly suggested that they should hang out during his day-off and tour around his province. Everyone agreed.

\-- 

It was d-day for them and Felix was busy rushing around for his things and other stuff he would need for the trip. He panickedly messaged Eric just in case the latter overslept again and messaged Hyunjin whethe he's okay to go. Hyunjin was extra, he sent Felix a selca of him who looks extremely adorable with bed hair and woke up like this look. It was ethereal, Felix almost had a heart attack. 

_I've been awake for hours~  Wake Eric up so we could get going_

_Have you fixed your things? Go wash up ew_

_Hehet. I will, you guys pick me up whenever ya'll are ready._

Hyunjin replied and went on to wash up and fix his things. In a couple of minutes Eric arrived and they went to Hyunjin's place. The scene was anti-climatic, despite not seeing and talking to each other for 2 years, the trio seemed like it was just yesterday when they last talked. Hyunjin giggled as he hugged Eric pretending he missed his little brother, although he honestly does, he'll never admit that. Felix was a bit awkward so he threw a casual hey and a high five to Hyunjin and that was it. They went to Hyunjoon's province. 

They were laughing and chattering at the bus, people sometimes stare at them for being too noisy but they never really bothered noticing them. They were having fun, like how they used to be, throwing jokes and insults without really hurting someone's feelings.  "It feels incomplete but still feel right," Eric commented, subtly mentioning about their situation with Sunwoo, they both hummed. 

After 2 hours, they have arrived at Hyunjoon's place. "Hyunjoonie!" Hyunjin squealed and run towards the latter and tackled him with hugs."Hyunjin!" he said and hugged him tighter. Eric joined in and hugged them both, Felix just waved his hand and approached the trio. They had a tour around the farm, it wasn't their first time though but they still enjoyed roaming around the familiar farm. 

"Hey," Hyunjin said and tapped Felix as they walked down the path, "Oh hey," Felix said, looking around he noticed the two other boys were out of sight, probably helping Hyunjoon's grandpa with the watermelons, suddenly Felix could hear Eric screaming Park Subang. "It's been a while," Hyunjin said, Felix nodded. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, it was a mix of longing, happiness and nervousness. Felix sat at the near bench. 

"I missed you, like honestly, I'm sorry," Hyunjin said as he sat down next to Felix. "I missed you too," Felix said and stared at the endless field. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you," he said, "I'm fine with it though, it's your life and decision, as a friend all I can do is support your decisions. You should apologize to Eric instead, he was the one who got hurt the most," Felix said, but in reality it was Felix who was hurt the most, he'll never mention that. "Remember what happened before I left?" Hyunjin carefully asked. The younger gulped, he knew what Hyunjin is talking about and he feel uncomfortable with it. "I thought we agreed not to talk about this?" Felix said, trying to cover his building anger. "It's about time we should," Hyunjin said, head down. 

"I remembered Jinnie, almost everyday, it hunts me," Felix said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that, I was quite stupid before. I was an asshole to be exact, thinking it was the right decision," he said. "You had feelings for me I don't know what to do about it. You're too nice Felix and to be honest, I'm the one hurting for you because of it," Felix was confused. He stared at Hyunjin, he doesn't understand anything. "I did that because I thought that if you realized that you shouldn't trust anyone, that even the person you've trust the most, given a chance they'll hurt you. If you realize that then you wouldn't be too nice to people and you'll protect yourself even more," Hyunjin explained. Felix was over it, really, that's why there were no tears. He knows what Hyunjin meant and he was right, it did made him feel a bit more protective to himself. "You're really stupid aren't you? You should've just said that instead of doing what you did," Felix said, voice got lower as if he was trying to intimade Hyunjin. "I was scared and I was traumatized Hyunjin, I feel even sorry to my friends and to my boyfriend because I always feel uncomfortable when they're around 5 inches near me," he prevented those tears to fall. "I know... I'm really sorry," Hyunjin said, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

"I loved you, like really Felix. You were the only person I could lean on, for everything that has happened to me, whenever I'm down, you were always there for me. No matter how many times I push you away, you'd always be at my side," he said.  "To tell you honestly,  I was afraid I might lose you..." Hyunjin started, Felix bitterly smiled. "If things didn't work out for the both of us, I was afraid that that day I would lose the person I trust and loved the most," Hyunjin reached out and held Felix's hand. "The only way for me to keep you is to stop loving you," he ended his statement and looked at Felix for answers.

"It's all in the past now Jinnie, it's okay," Felix said as he tapped Hyunjin's hand in comfort. "I never held anything against you, I was angry at first because of how much it damaged me, but I understood why. I always did even if I don't. I forgive you and I want to leave it all there," he continued. Felix is surprised with himself saying this, he was rather collective and calm. He was saying the truth, 2 years of occasionally thinking about Hyunjin, he had thought of it hard and he forgave the latter, he's his friend after all. "Is there something I could do? to make it up for you?" he asked. Felix smirked, the atmosphere was quite heavy he needed to loosen up. "You don't have to Jinnie," Felix said with a hint of laugh. Hyunjin looked at him, "Felix I know that smile, you have something in mind," He said. Felix leaned forward 

"Give me a kiss then," Felix said with a smirk, Hyunjin was flustered, it was really evident and Felix felt good. He thought this was what Hyunjin feel whenever the latter teases him, it was fun and amusing to watch, but ofcourse he is just joking. "Joke," Felix said, stood up and laughed. "Eric's probably looking for you, we should go," he said and walked away cooly. Hyunjin snapped back to reality and laughed, "That is really a foul play Lee Felix," he said. "Learned from the best of course," the younger said and winked. Moments like these are treasure, they didn't have to say anything, they knew they were fine and they're okay. No more grudges, hates or whatever. 

They had fun that day, screaming and running around like kids. Playing till their hearts content, it feels like they time travelled to the time when nothing was complicated, that everything is okay. Felix smiled at this, it wasn't even heartbreaking, it was rather a freeing moment, questions answered. 

They went home, everyone exhausted, sleeping soundly at their bus seats. Hyunjin was clinging to Felix whilst sleeping. Sleeping Hyunjin is probably one of the best thing Felix had ever seen, he looks like an angel. He suddenly thought of Changbin and smiled, it wasn't a guilty thought but rather a thankful one. If none of it happened, he would probably still be inlove with Hyunjin, Felix is holding Hyunjin in his arms in the most platonic way. He wouldn't found Changbin without Hyunjin and he's thankful. He knew his feelings were no longer there and his love for Changbin is even more genuine after such confirmation. "Thank you," Felix softly said. "I love you," Hyunjin replied sleepily. 

"I love you too," Felix replied and they both knew it was in the most platonic way and they were okay. 

 

END.


End file.
